One Bowl Of Ramen
by Almira Amaryllis
Summary: It all started with a bowl of Ramen ...


CHAPTER 1~

Life had never been easy in the jostling streets of Japan, and almost never for Usui Takumi. High-rise apartments, state-of-the-art buildings, the 'oh- so- advanced' standards of living, and visible tinges of innovation, were all very discernible from the streets that unfolded, and spread out like large, concrete-fabrics laid out skillfully for the skies to shield and people to walk over, the unfazed blonde made his way through the crowd to what seemed like a Maid-Café; he had been religiously paying frequent visits to it, at least for the past 1 month or So… A certain someone had managed to magnetize his attention, and soon enough he had found himself walking straight in to the Café as soon as school got over. Who was this person? What was so special about her? He did not know, but a definite pull of gravity which he found hard to overcome pulled the strings of his feet towards the thresholds, he was almost in a trance, and in no means was it good.

It was dark and the trees had started to lease the potentially jaded atmosphere which meant that night was in full bloom; day had set, and gone for good till the morning birds woke and commanded the sun to rise.

Usui walked, he made sure to fix his damp hair before walking inside, it had been a long day, he was tired, and soon enough he would have to head back home to full fill the errands abound to him as the Takumi Corporation CEO. This was his little secret, which none knew about. Looking at the exotic figure work her way through the café was the only thing that seemed to untangle the intertwined strings of his mind; it was like his own personal refuge and oasis. He inhaled the air deeply it smelt of freshly plucked roses, his mouth parted into two as he smiled; as always she was there to welcome him, bending in gratitude before him.

"Konichiwa Master!" She hesitantly said, forcing the words out of her mouth.

Usui smirked "Yeah, Hi"

She glared angrily at him. Indubitably she was irked by his recurrent visits; Usui knew she hated men, the moisturized-with-dark-intent air around her emitted radiations which seemed to repel his very presence.

Usui sighed.

_Why do you have to be so aggressive, it only makes me fall for you even more~_

There was something so peculiar about her, she was pretty no doubt, but Usui had seen far more stunning girls than her, yet there was something, something so intriguing about her that Usui couldn't help but notice her slightest movements and expressions with keenness, everything about her was just so different. He had met lots of girls in the preceding years of his school life, but none was comparable to her… she was plain… different?

"Wouldn't you show your _master_ to his seat?" his eye brows raised to form a perfect arch, as he half-smiled at the girl who confronted him.

"But of course! Follow me, _master_" she emphasized on the word "master", she gritted her teeth and her mouth broke into an enforced smile.

She led him to a table with two chairs. Almost subsequently and instinctively she swirled back, and started to walk back to the counter like a soldier seeking momentary asylum.

"What? Now you won't even take my order. What poor service!" Usui remarked teasingly.

"Oh if the service is so poor, why don't you go some other place instead?" Misaki turned to pass him a smile with a hint of diabolicalness in it.

"It's so much more exciting to see you work here" His eyes sparkled, as innocence dawned over his strikingly handsome face. "I could go on forever" He slowly whispered, he knew this would tick her off, but he couldn't help wanting to see the sudden mood shifts, and the rapid transitions of emotion that flooded her face. She seemed pretty depleted, her face lacked colour, and he knew exactly how to bring it back…

'Keep your cool! Keep your cool! Keep your cool!' she chanted to herself.

"Well Master what would you like to order? … It's getting late, we have to close down shortly, make it quick!" she attempted to sound as polite as her irked mind would allow her too…

"Ramen! Make it two"

"Two ramen?" she eyed suspiciously at him_. Why two? He's alone right_? "kay'!"

She was tired, it was getting late, and he was getting on her nerves. His gaze seemed to follow her everywhere. She picked up two bowls of ramen, set them neatly on the tray, clutched it firmly within her two hands, and walked towards the green-eyed guy who still looked at her with rejuvenated interest. His altogether attractive self, seemed to turn every eye in his direction, the girls felt their heart flutter, the guys felt their fists tighten; he seemed so much out of a fairytale.

But Misaki the undaunted! The steadfast! The impervious! Found him particularly annoying, and pestering, to an extent of wanting to disintegrate that pretty face of his!

"There you go perverted alien! Your two bowls of Ramen!"

"Perverted alien? Wasn't _master_ the standard here?" he chuckled.

"Well Perverted _master_! Enjoy your meal! I bid you goodbye!" She was irate. She had to reach home in time for dinner, and this "guy" sure wasn't helping her get there any faster.

"You don't suppose I ordered the second bowl of ramen for me? Sit down!"

Pause. Stop. Rewind.

_Whhaaaaa_-?

She kept on walking not looking back. A strong hand took hold of her, the next thing she knew she was being dragged to the seat, her heartbeat and anger both accelerated dramatically!

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PERVERTED ALIEN" She struggled fiercely to break free, to an extent she succeeded.

"I will, once you finish eating the ramen" he grinned. "Satsuki san you wouldn't mind Misaki eating ramen with me, would you?"

The short haired Manager twirled around to face the two, a bit shocked by the mentioning of her name.

"What? No!" She smiled brilliantly. "You are a very regular customer of ours I'm sure misaki won't mind! Enjoy you two!" She gleefully spoke, with moe moe flowers appearing rapidly out of nowhere.

"WHAT! BUT MANAGER!" Misaki growled! Infuriated! _What the hell is she thinking?_

"Now give our young master a good time" she flashed a charming smile.

She could hear the blonde smirking in triumph!

Great now I'm stuck with him! ARRRGGHH! He'll pay for THISS!

"IDIIOOOOTT!" Black and blue flames danced around Misaki. Her teeth flashed a daring and carnivorous smile. _BE PREPARED TO GO TO HELL_! Her eyes twitched… THIS GUY WAS GETTING ON HER NERVES! … Slowly and hesitantly she sat down… Not daring to look sideways!

A lot was going on in Usui's mind… by a lot, I mean A LOT…


End file.
